Various vehicle components have become known in the prior art which permit a couplable connection of fuel lines. For example, DE 101 00 128 A1 presents a screw connection for the connection of two pipes, for example between a fuel tank and a filler neck. Here, a sleeve nut is provided which bears against an elastically slightly flexible ring-shaped bead of one pipe and which is screwed together with a threaded part of the other pipe. A sealing ring also bears against the ring-shaped bead, which sealing ring is pressed against the end of the other pipe by way of the screw connection.
DE 10 2008 005 717 A1 has disclosed a fuel tank having a filling pipe and having a neck which are fitted one inside the other and are connected to one another by way of flexible plastics detent hooks. Said connection is intended to exhibit a high pulling-off force owing to the detent hooks which are dimensionally stable in an axial direction.
DE 20 2011 105 646 U1 presents a connection between a refueling neck and a flexible pipe, which connection is secured by way of a sleeve which is rotatable in bayonet-like fashion. For the fuel-tight connection, the sleeve must press a sealing ring against a face-side widened portion. Since the sealing action is dependent on the pressing force of the sleeve, transverse forces could have a problematic effect. Another embodiment, described in DE 20 2011 105 646 U1, presents a slotted pipe, such that said pipe can expand when fitted onto another pipe. After being fitted on, the connection is secured by way of cable ties or hose clamps. Such a slotted pipe could constitute a problem in the presence of acting transverse forces.